The conventional backup-type power supply system generally includes a plurality of power supply devices formed in a N+1 architecture. Takes 1+1 architecture as an example, it includes two power supply devices. It means that it allows malfunction occurred to one power supply device while another power supply device still maintains normal supply of power. In such a backup-type power supply system the power supply devices share a common structure. In other words, a plurality of power supply devices shares a common chassis and a controlling power integration back panel. In practice, if a higher safety power factor is not considered (such as the power consumption at the rear end electronic device is lower), a real power supply device and a dummy power supply device could commonly share a same structure. For instance, on the 1+1 architecture, only one real power supply device is installed, while a dummy power supply device is installed on another space. The dummy power supply device usually cannot supply power. Due to the constraint of installation space, the dummy power supply device generally has a specification, dimension and profile as that of the real power supply device. But it has a cooling air fan installed inside to avoid affecting the airflow, vibration and mechanical strength of the entire structure. Its power comes from the real power supply device through electrically connecting to a power integration back panel. Moreover, as the power supply device has to equip with safety self-inspection function, after the dummy power supply device is connected to the power integration back panel, it also can output a Power Good (PG) signal.
In the condition in which the dummy power supply device and the real power supply device are used in a mixed manner, if malfunction occurs to either of the dummy power supply device or the real power supply device, the controlling power integration back panel usually will generate a unusual alarm signal. But due to the dummy power supply device and the real power supply device are connected to the back panel through a connector of a standard specification (or a common panel), the monitor people at the remote end cannot distinguish from the alarm signal whether the malfunction occurs to real power supply device or the dummy power supply device unless they actually go to where the backup-type power supply system is installed to do onsite inspection. Hence to the monitor people at the remote site who have to monitor many backup-type power supply systems, they cannot immediately confirm the safety factor of the backup-type power supply systems. This seriously affects risk management capability.